borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New enemy ideas.
I enjoyed reading and contributing to the new legandary weapon forum and it got me thinking about how creative the members of this site are. So I was wandering if we could suggest new enemies such as the ones that popped up in DLC3. It would work better if people added them with factions that the enemies belong to (such as Bandits or Lance). Thank you for your ideas. Mysillyideas 15:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Bandits Psycho gunners These bandits dress like psychos and spout their awesome battle cries. However they weild guns, not very well as they are as much of a danger to their allies with their wild aiming and quick movements. Because they don't take much care in aiming they favour twisted SMG's, Double Anarchys', and Carnage shotguns. They may equip shields as often as regular psychos do. Also they may do the psycho's suicide bomber grenade run however they use grenade mods so be on your gaurd They wont use transfusions or other mods where they won't explode after a set time. Mysillyideas 15:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Skags Rakk Scythids Spiderants Drifters New factions Heres an idea for a new faction. We have Jakobs cove, why not Jakobs troopers?? only instead of troopers they will be Jakobs Lawman (playthrough 1) Sheriff (bad ass playthrough 1) Marshall (playthrough 2) Judge (playthrough 2 badasses and such). They all carry the best that Jakobs has to offer. meaning no machine guns. no smg's. just like lawmen of past it was either a revolver, shotgun, or rifle. Obviously the Jakobs Unforgiven comes into play here. The Jakobs Stryker can be found from them as well. But the newest thing here is that you wont find any skullmashers or bessies from these guys...instead a new rifle will come to fruition... Hereborne the Jakobs Trial. (red text is Judge, Jury, and Executioner) it might do say 700 dmg, 98 acc, and say a 1.5 fr. heres the catch though. just like old winchester repeaters, and henry repeaters of past, there isnt a scope on this beast. so with that in mind. no scopes on this baby. however, critical hits net you a 500% critical dmg bonus. So the offset here is basically like whittings elephant gun, its powerful yes, but at times its such an inconvienence to use in an intense fire fight. I figured the outfits of these guys should resemble the Jakobs brand weapons. Dark colors resembling the wood they use, gold inlays and highlighting. they should wear old suit style lawman outfits as normal lawmen and sheriffs. Marshalls will get an addition of a duster coat and enhanced reaction speed and so forth. however the coup de grace comes from the Judge's. With a duster coat, and the old wide brim low top lawman hats you see in movies (or more like the one worn by john marston in red dead redemption) their entire outfit is black with gold trim, and with glowing red eyes, and of course colorfull movie quotes..(draw! Aint enough room for both of us! etc etc) they are the epitamy of the Jakobs badass's. Meaning they have a 20% chance to drop the legendary Jakobs Trial. they and only they can drop it. I think it'd be sweet.ZomBiE 19:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, the new gen knoxx element troopers...they really should have been used for say...Maliwan Troopers. Obviously Shock troopers, Fire Starters, and Face Melters??? (couldnt think of a cool name for corrosive guys... besides troopers again...) Their armor should have the same pulsing pieces you see on elemental weapons. so that they seem to pulse with the color of the element they are respective to. so if they are Maliwan Fire Starters, they will pulse red...like a nice bright red. and obviously bright blue for shock, and bright green for corrosion. I figured their weapons should be respective as well. Maliwan only. and elemental only. The badass guys drop the legendary stuff. meaning the shock guys drop the new Maliwan Gen-Aeroator, a support machine gun that does like 275 dmg, 88 acc, and 11 fire rate, but has x4 shock dmg, as well as flavor text like "Throw the Switch man!" so that when the tech hits the enemy (or you) it does extreme shock dmg, as well as shock dmg for an extended amount of time, (like the hellfire does with its fire...it goes until the enemy is dead, or it wears off in like 20 seconds) The Maliwan fire Starters will use the Hellfire smg...nothing new here. The Maliwan Face Melters will use 1 of 2 weapons randomly assigned when they enemy spawns, either the Maliwan Plague (crux as we know it in game since there was a typo when game was released) or a new smg...the Maliwan "Grudge", which should do specifically 150 dmg. (no exceptions...i'll explain why later) 96 acc, but a fire rate base of 10...now i'll explain why the dmg is set at 150. and the fire rate is explicitly 10. as with the Grudge name, you start shooting a guy, you get a grudge against them because they take so long to die, so the more you shoot that one guy, the faster the fire rate gets to cap at 16. ( i think i explained that ok. meaning the first time you pull the trigger against an enemy in scope that comes on it ( to give it the fire rate increase ability and its not a fucking hunting scope. its a 1.4 zoom scope, ) it starts firing with a 10 fire rate, but every 10 bullets you shoot at that same enemy, the fire rate increases by 1.0, so with say a special 70 round mag , for each 10 bullets that you fire at the enemy, the fire rate will increase by 1.0. Hence where your "grudge" comes in, and the name of the weapon. idk. i thought it would also be sweet. ZomBiE 19:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 'The Dahl Mercenaries-' Dahl,being a star-spanning corporate empire has to protect its interests from its enemies. The Mercenaries are a military force in the Corporation's employ. Although all corporate armies known are "soldiers of fortune",the mercenaries are even more overly so,always trying to find the highest-paying job. Their armor is green with blac camo patterns and reduces almost all damage dealt. They carry the best weapons and equipment Dahl has to offer. The units are as follows: Dahl Mercenary(PL 1)/Dahl Trooper(PL 2) Dahl Bounty Hunter(PL 2.5), Dahl Safeguard(PL 1)/Dahl Guardian(PL 2)/Dahl Warden(PL 2.5),Dahl Gunner(PL 1)/Dahl Artillerist(PLs 2,2.5),Badass Dahl Mercenary(scales to BadMutha and Superbad) Strategy:Aim for their heads and preferably use corrosive weapons. User:Kovacslorand6,14:25, October 10, 2010 Hmmm, what about torque? or Vladof? lets start with the Torque faction.( i personally think torque represents the deep south as heavily stereotyped as we can make it) First off, we need a entirely new place to visit. indigenous to Torque i suppose, they shall come in a few different flavors of enemies. starting with the Torque Tracker (playthrough 1 and 2 base level respectively), the Torque Driver (pt 1 and 2 second tier enemies), both the Tracker and Driver enemies will earn baddass and superbad titles respectively as level increases, however the big dogs, the baddest of the bad, the stickiest of the sticky, the ickiest of the icky, will be called the Torque Centenials. They will be the pt 2.5 badasses. I think their clothing choice should be somewhere along hillbilly'ish, but not so much so that they look retarded. They still have to present that level of terror you know. so the trackers will wear the lightest of the torque brand clothing lineup, basically, they will be wearing what resembles the hunting gear of todays modern hunter...except with a twist. the base level trackers will wear what appears to be cargo hunting pants, a red flannel top, and a bright orange hunting safety vest, with either a do-rag, or a hunting cap on, and they will carry shotguns. The playthrough 2 and 2.5 variety all gain the option to spawn wearing a ghillie suit or an animal suit...and the guys wearing the animal suit will scream alot, and or make funny animal sounds...the Driver enemies, they will be like the infantry of torque basically, They will be wearing fatigues, an LBE with a bunch of grenades and ammo pouches all over it, and the will wear the old turtle cap army helmet. Their weaponry will consist of either Torque Maulers. standard variety, or the Torque Bastard. . The Torque Centenials though, These guys will be the Special forces of Torque industries. They will be wearing what shall resembe S.W.A.T. gear, enclosed helmets, riot shields (not like the full body demons the lance and hyperion losers use.) ((it will be possible to blow their shield away from them rendering them defenseless)) And they shall use either the Torque Steel Stingers, that at minimum have a fire rate of the highest ive seen, 17 sumthin or a new legendary weapon i shall dub as the Torque Wrench....cheesy i know, its a new shotgun, assault style, it will do an incredible 300 dmg, with a 6 round magazine, 65 acc, 1.0 fire rate, with red flavor text "Torque, Its all in the wrist" meaning the special action of this weapon is its ability to home in on its intended target....but not too much. kinda like the Wanted movie, where they bend bullets around objects, thats kinda what happens here, nothing too fancy, no 90 degree turns, just a slight path variation, so say you are behind the corner of a box, you arent safe enough, the bullets will bend at least 25 degrees but only for a set distance. after say 50 feet, the effect is useless, they just keep going straight. 07:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vladof compatriots. Could be sweet right? pt 1 and 2 guys base level with be called Vladof Commies, they will use standard issue Vladof gear. nothing special. 2nd tier guys will be called Vladof Lieutenants, and will use blue level Vladof gear. (both pt 1 and 2) pt1 and 2 baddass's will be called Vladof Captains, they will use the purple rarity and rarely the legendary Vladof gear. Pt 2.5 guys will start as Vladof Captains, same gear. the 3rd tier enemies will be called Vladof Generals, they wont spawn as often in numbers, maybe 1 or 2 mixed in with a bunch of captains. reason being is they will have a resemblence to fidel castro, and use a new Vladof weapon called the Compatriot. flavor text will be "Patriotism one shell at a time" and the weapon itself should be a shotgun, again assault type i think, except that it will do roughly 175 dmg with an incredible x15 projectile count, a 50 acc, a high 1.7 fire rate (variations are available) and an incredible 50 round magazine. i figured something neat for the effect of the flavor text would be that each shot has the chance to do a special pattern, like a perfect circle...a deadly circle....or perhaps instead a 15% chance to have 100% accuracy for that shot. so that say instead of maybe 5 or 6 projectiles hitting your enemy, its all 15. at the same time. Clothing choice should keep in traditions for your stereotypical guerilla troops. Khaki, Foliage green, Dark Brown should be prominent colors. the lower tier guys should wear grunt and semi decent officer uniforms respective to their class, the generals should wear a full military dress suit, and kinda have that gait that you see some of those officers perform when they have that im better than you complex going on. oooh with a chest full of medals, and since we are going with communism, the generals have to be smoking a cigar!!! they will have berets on, large, and bulky, they dont move fast, they kinda move like the bullies and bruisers, not sure of what they should yell at you when you are around them, but it should be communist related and funny as shit. 07:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sanctuary is mentioned a few times but you never go there, so it would be mad if in say a new DLC you do get to play in sanctuary, a city made up of several areas so that it is considerabley larger than say old haven and that the majority of enemies you encounter there are like hoodlums or gang members etc, kind of like bandits but more ghetto. Bosses 'Trackerton Joe-'''Trackerton Joe is a bandit boss encountered in Irridium Canyon. He is located in a large bandit camp that has been barricaded off from the rest by scrap walls. Various bandits,psychos,midgets and bruiser spawn to defend him. He carries a unique weapon,The Famed Ripper which is quite dangerous during the actual boss fight. He is vulnerable to fire like his bandit comrades. The general jist however is that two Gatling turrets will spawn during the fight which make it a decent challenge. A good strategy is that after the respawn try and snipe the turrets. A victory is rewarded by truly good-quality loot such as his sniper whichis always purple rarity.User:Kovacslorand621:38, October 9, 2010 '''Master Keith - '''Master Kieth is a Crimson Lace boss and a good friend of the boss Master Mcloud - He however instead of in the traditional crimson armour, is in a green version of the armour with a golden visor. Kieth has an automatic combat rifle called the torgue assaulter which is black and has generally has around 400 damage for a level 60 version, 12 firerate, and around 40 accuracy. Master Kieth is a referance to the popular game series - Halo - and his weapon is a reference to the weapon Masterchief uses in the halo trilogy - the assault rifle. Crawmerax style bosses '''Papa Cockroach-' This massive creature is something like a combination of a huge Scythid Sprinter and a Crab Worm.He is level 75 so that even if you somehow mod yourself beyond 69,you have a decent challenge in taking him down..He has red armor with pink-purple hues. Shots to said armor yield zero damage. The various purplish-pin areas on the armor however do yield damage and have to be shot enough to be critical hit areas. He can spit pink balls that do immense damage,he can increase his speed and do a devastating clawing attack and then he can do a jump-blast that is the most destructive. He is however less resilient to corrosive damage due to his armor,so a corrosive machine gun(I reccommend a Serpens)or SMG to attack him better. If a team run begins,be sure to have the reccommended types of weapons,atleast a siren and a soldier and a clss mod with ammo regen to all aforementioned classes.He will spawn three different minions which are as follows:Mega-Slugs,Cock-Crab Worms and Badass Cock-Crab Worms. The reccommendations for worms are as follows:a good incendiary pistol(Firehawk),or SMG(Hellfire)for the mega-slugs and the cock-crab worms and a corrosive weapon for the Badass ones. Notes:Papa Cockroach can drop a total of four Legendaries and two Pearlescents once each 25 runs and blue/purple wepons always,making him a better loot-farming source than Crawmerax. Leaving the area in which he is in will cause a respawn.If he kills you and you respawn he will only partially heal as only taking him down is very hard. His badass minions have a chan to drop corrosive artifacts or legendary weapons. Trivia:His name is an obvious reference to Papa Roach. User:Kovacslorand6 21:15,October 9,2010 Just a quick little critique, this sounds almost exactly like Craw. Strong armor, spit, jump, elementally weak minions, it just all sounds the same. The only real gripe though is that I feel as though 4 legendaries per 25 runs is incredibly little. '''UberBunker-'''This is a gigantic fortress like bunker in the middle of an giant pit similar to Clap Hive's. This Bunker is Loaded with a swivel cannon turret and light machine guns.Normal bullets will do damage, but all weapons do much less than expected. Thus, groups would need to split off, hiding behind rocks and drawing fire will others would shoot at it. Because ammo will become scarce fast, there would be ammo drops after every Uber blast the tank shoots. This uber blast has a similar effect to Craws leap, only with more splash damage. There would be the option of taking out the light machine guns, which would also increase the rate of fire from the cannon. Rockets would do almost double the damage to the bunker and, thus, it would give people more incentive to find better launchers. After defeated, the bunker explodes and, with the debris, many weapons fall. 01:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) First of all I said 4 legendaries and 2 PEARLESCENTS for each 25 runs,I heard that you have to do 250 craw runs just to find one and even that wasn't worth a piece of crap. With this,I think it makes him a better farming source,as for craw overall similarity,the first thing in the category will be a near-clone so i'm sorry,but i have one more boss,not here but to the regular ones. It still sounds EXACTLY like Craw. And with that many pearlecents they wouldn't even be special anymore. BOOM! Idea shot down. MC Clatchey 18:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Lancedam- '''basicaly a devastator five times the size of knoxx mostly white with red trem and always in flight. only hurt by crit shots to the head.it would be in a place like knoxx,s fight but bigger. It would also be surronded by 4 gatling turrets. it would have a little more health than craw and would attack with a sholder mounted energy machine gun, a energy sword melee, and a rocket bombardment.It would drop pearls about 1 in 25 times. It would also respon after exiting the area. refence to the anime gundam One shot hello 01:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC)